Unbowed, unbend, unbroken in Fire and Blood
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: Helaena Targaryen was born in the wake of the tragedy in Summerhall, all alone she only has one chance to make her life better... The chance arrives as the King arranges a marriage for her. Betrothed to the womanizing Oberyn, will this end in happiness? or tragedy? With Westeros on the brink of war and a rebellion brewing, who can love in such times? (I hate making these summaries)
1. Chapter 1

She was born almost nine months after the tragedy at Summerhall, her father, grandfather and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard all died in the great fire, she was named Helaena Targaryen by her grieving mother. The little girl's birth should have been the symbol of good things for her family, but she was a disappointment to the new king, King Jaehaerys II.

Her mother Jenny of Oldstones had been a peasant when her father Duncan had met her and married her without his family's consent. As such, she was not seen as one of the highest regarded ladies of the land. Duncan had abdicated his throne after the marriage, but the damages were done and her father's decision had caused a rebellion, led by Lord Lyonel Baratheon whose daughter would have married Duncan if Duncan hadn't broken the betrothal.

Jenny was simply known as Lady Jenny, she passed away shortly after the child was born and some of the courtiers said she passed away from a broken heart. Helaena was brought up by servants in the Red Keep; she was hidden away like a secret only to come out when it suited the king. She had a cousin, Rhaegar who was at her age, but she never got to see him or be with him, as he and his parents were staying on Dragonstone.

Helaena was a happy child, she had grown up with servants and they had been her caretakers, playmates, and friends. She had one special friend who never left her; he had been with her as long as she could remember his name was Death and she loved him dearly. He was her protector, tutor, friend, and companion. He taught her about her heritage, taught her how to speak High Valyrian, taught her how to protect herself with her magic and how to manage an estate. Lessons that she was never taught by her ordinary tutors who thought she would never become a Lady of anything. He also made sure that the servants never questioned why things floated to the small girl or why things broke when she was mad.

She was growing into more beautiful by the day before the court's eyes, she had her father's silver curly hair, pale porcelain skin and her mother's green eyes with silver flakes. When the servants assigned to her care, began gossiping about the beautiful little girl, she was ordered to the new King Aerys immediately.

She was dressed in a red dress worth more than her entire wardrobe, the servants brushed her curls and made sure she was presentable, as a girl of ten she was to meet her cousin for the first time since she was but a toddler. She was excited but also very scared, what if she did something to offend her cousin, the king would he hate her and send her away.

"Stand still little Lady, all will be well." Death said to her he had taken the form of a man today instead of his usual form as a ten name-days old boy, his dark eyes twinkled, "The king wants to look at you and see if you can be used."

Helaena frowned, she didn't like the sound of that, but the king must be obeyed so she was taken from her rooms in the Maidenvault and paraded through the halls to the throne room. She felt her hands start to shake.

"Easy little one," Death placed his hands on hers, "I will be with you, remember you are a Lady. You are the daughter of the Prince of Dragonflies, a Lady filled with magic these poor men do not comprehend. So keep your head held high, focus on walking to the end of the hall and never let anything they whisper get to you."

"Thank you," Helaena whispered she knew by now that no one else could see her friend, so she was careful not to raise her voice too much.

"Lady Helaena Targaryen!" the Herald called out and every eye in the hall turned to the doors where she and her servants stood.

Helaena gathered her courage and began walking towards the throne, she did as Death had said to her, kept her head up and didn't let any of the whispers get to her, and there were many whispers.

"So that is the daughter of Prince Duncan and Lady Jenny."

"She looks like a Targaryen."

"Look at her eyes!"

"They are nothing like a Targaryen!"

"But she is a pretty little thing." A woman whispered

She got to the throne and curtsied with an elegance that earned many awed stares, "Your Grace, I am honored to be in your sight and I hope that I please you." Her voice was soft with a firm undertone even through her nervousness with every eye in the Throne room looking at her. She behaved as a proper Princess without even being educated.

King Aerys let her stand there for a long time before he rose from the throne, "It pleases my wife and me that you are here, in your family's home little cousin."

After his words, a member of the Kingsguard ushered her away and into a new apartment, where she would stay from then on. She was dressed, every day, in beautiful expensive dresses and was forced to stay with the Queen, whose eyes were sad every time she looked at Helaena. Queen Rhaella tried to love her, but it was painfully obvious to Helaena, that she was not happy about this situation and her inability to produce a second child. For the next two years, she was trained in the womanly pursuits: sewing, beauty advice, dancing, singing, gossip and of course managing a household for her future husband.

Helaena hated those lessons, she was smart and knew what she wanted in life, in her former life she had been the Head of the Auror Department as Harry Potter. She had been strong and capable, why did she have to be reborn as a girl? Death tried to assure her and tell her that she would play an important part, but she just couldn't see it. She was spending day after day, getting dressed as a doll and being taught by the Queen and her Ladies before being returned to her rooms alone, she didn't even get to talk to her cousin.

Her former servants had also been replaced and the new ones had no interest in playing with her or indulging her in anything. Her only friend in this new place was the Kingsguard assigned to her he was also a Prince, Prince Lewyn Martell. He told her stories of his home Dorne, of Sunspear and of the Water Gardens. He understood her when no one else did and he was her only human contact outside the Queen.

"Prince Lewyn?"

"Yes, Lady Helaena?" Lewyn smiled at her when they walked in the gardens, it was a rare treat for her.

"Please call me Hela? Do you think I could ever go to Dorne and see the Water Gardens?" she smiled softly as she imagined the tranquility and beauty of the garden.

"Very well Hela," after two years he finally gave in and called her by the shorter name her first servants had given her, "I would take you there myself if I could, but sadly I don't think the king will let you slip away."

She sighed, "I am sure he will not, I just feel so useless here." She was turning three-and-ten soon, and she knew that many would expect a betrothal to be announced soon. She would also flower soon and she had heard some maids speaking about it as if it had been the main topic discussed by the servants for a while now.

"You are not useless Hela, any Lord would be lucky to have you in their house."

She looked at him with a grim smile, "You don't have to spare me, I know what they say about me and what they call me: the Peasant Princess." He grimaced, "And I know that the other knights ridicule you, they say that you are on babysitting duty."

"They should not say that and you should definitely not believe them!"

"But it's true, my mother was a lowborn peasant and my father abdicated his throne to marry her. I will never be a true Targaryen in their eyes and the same is true for the King and Queen, they will never see me as a full member of their family." She sighed, "So much for marrying out of love."

"They are all wrong Hela, you are a beautiful, intelligent and kind Lady and if they cannot see that then they must be blind as a bat," Lewyn said with a smile that froze when Ser Oswell Whent walked by with a teasing smile and a whispered comment.

Hela sighed, "Let's go back to my rooms."

"But you were allowed by the Queen to stay out here all day if you wanted."

"And I don't want to be ridiculed by people; no I will go to my rooms and stay there so you can go to White Sword Tower and show the other knights that you are not a babysitter." Hela turned and began making the trek back to her rooms with Lewyn following her.

As she was finally alone that night, she looked into a mirror "Mother, Father I don't know what to do, I'm the shame of the Targaryen family but they will not let me go. I wish to be free to see someplace else, I can't believe that this is the future you would have wished for me if you had known me." She closed her eyes and wished that she could feel her father's embrace just once or hear her mother's voice. "Why do I have to suffer like this? Why do I always end up an orphan?" tears gathered in her eyes and she sat on the floor and buried her face in her knees.

"Hela," Death hesitated as he reached for her but he placed his hand gently on her head running his fingers gently through her hair, "You don't deserve this but I wanted to give you a good life. I didn't know it would happen like this, I promise you that you will never be alone."

"You can't possibly promise me that!" Hela mumbled, "Death has too many responsibilities, he can't stay with a young girl all the time, no matter what he claims."

Death sat beside her, "I'm here now, and I will stay for the night."

"Will you hold me?" she asked in a small voice looking up at him with her emerald green eyes that sparkled with silver.

"I will," he helped her up and tucked her into bed and then he lay on top of the bed and held her close, her eyes closed and she fell asleep with tears still clinging to her eyelashes. "You are mine and I am your's little Mistress, I hope you will be happier in days to come." He whispered as he waited for morning, a silent guardian that kept all her bad dreams away.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Red Keep, Aerys was arguing with his wife Rhaella, the topic of their discussion was Helaena. "She is not a proper bride for our son!"

"She will flower soon and then she will be a woman."

"I will find someone else to take the girl from our hands there are others for our son."

Rhaella sighed, "Who else? I have not given you any daughters!"

Aerys growled and began pacing the floor, "She is descended from peasants–"

"And from our uncle Duncan. She is a Targaryen everyone can see that."

"I will never allow it! It will be as I say, woman!" Aerys hissed and Rhaella took a step back fearful of her husband's temper.

"Who will she marry then? She is at the proper age to be promised to a man."

Aerys nodded, "I know this and I have thought about this for many days, she will marry the young Prince Oberyn Martell."

"To Prince Oberyn?" she frowned delicately

"Yes, it will bind our houses closer together, connect Dorne even closer to Westeros and he is not an heir to the Dornish throne so he will gladly take her," Aerys said gleefully.

"Has Princess Mara Martell agreed to this match?" Rhaella asked curiously.

"No, but she should reply soon. If she doesn't want her," Aerys hissed, "Then she can be promised to a Stark I know that Lord Stark has two boys that haven't been betrothed. While we wait for answers, we will continue as if nothing has happened."

"Yes, of course." Rhaella sighed, her husband had ordered that Rhaegar and Helaena should be kept from each other at all times, lest they met and fell in love. But Rhaella had a plan and she needed her son's friend and Kingsguard, Arthur Dayne's help. She caught him the next morning, on his way to training and instructed him immediately. She also met with Prince Lewyn and made sure he brought Helaena to her rooms that afternoon.

Rhaella dismissed her ladies later in the day, with the explanation that she wanted some time alone with her little cousin, Helaena curtsied as she arrived.

"Come now Helaena, there is no reason to keep that up when we are alone, come sit with me."

Hela didn't know how to behave now, the Queen had told her they didn't need to keep their courtly manners up, how should she act towards the Queen? "What are we doing today your Grace?"

"Please call me Rhaella, we are cousins after all."

"We might as well be strangers," Hela whispered crossly, but to the Queen, she smiled and said, "As you wish Rhaella."

Rhaella served refreshments and they sat together, "The King has thought a lot about marriage these last few days, have you given it any thought?"

"No more than any other girl, I suppose, why has a husband been chosen for me?" Hela watched as the Queen poured a drink for her.

"Not yet, but I hoped that you would want to get married."

"I am not sure I want that, but if the King wants me married, I will marry the man he chooses." Hela looked down into the spicy drink she was handed.

Someone knocked on the door and Rhaella bade them enter, "Mother?" Rhaegar Targaryen walked inside with a small smile, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh," Rhaella seemed puzzled but then her eyes lighted up, "Yes, of course, I have something for you my Silver Prince just wait here. This is your cousin Helaena, Helaena this is my son Rhaegar." With those words, the Queen excused herself to another part of her rooms.

"Prince Rhaegar." Hela rose and curtsied.

"Princess." Rhaegar kissed her hand.

"I'm not a Princess, your highness, simply a Lady of the court."

They both took a seat and Rhaegar frowned, "You should be a Princess, your father was a Prince until the day he died."

"No, I will never be a Princess and that does not bother me." She smiled, "How are you today?"

"Good, better now that I met you Helaena."

She blushed, he was very handsome with his long silvery golden hair and those dark indigo eyes that seemed to hold sadness, mirth, and strength, "You are a flatterer, shame on you Prince Rhaegar!"

"Just call me Rhaegar; I will never be a Prince in your company."

"Then you must call me Hela," she laughed, "What do you like to do?"

"I like reading, playing my harp and riding. What about you?"

"I enjoy being outside, reading and a bit of singing." Hela smiled, "I would love to go riding someday."

Rhaella watched them unbeknownst to the two young ones, they were cute together. Her son was clearly taken with the young beauty and she was not rejecting his advances. Rhaella knew she ran a great risk doing this against Aerys clear commands, but she wanted her son to have a happy marriage, with a woman he wanted. Her hope was that he wouldn't end up like her, in an unhappy union with a woman he couldn't stand. She knew she had to hurry before someone noticed the two guards that shouldn't be together outside her rooms.

"Here it is!" she breezed into the room interrupting their conversation, she was holding a dagger of Valyrian steel, "I understand that you needed a new dagger, my son."

Rhaegar smiled, "Yes, thank you mother," He unsheathed the dagger and tested it, "it is a splendid weapon."

"Only the best for my Silver Prince." She kissed his cheek.

"I must get back to my training, thank you mother take care," he bowed to his mother and then he turned to Hela, he held out a hand and she placed her small hand in his, he kissed it, "Until we meet again Princess."

"Until we meet again, your Highness." She curtsied and watched as Rhaegar walked out of the room.

"That was my son; I don't believe you have met before." Rhaella smiled, "He is handsome isn't he?"

"Very handsome, your Grace."

"Rhaella dear, I told you to call me Rhaella. Now let's sit and have our talk." She gestured to the chairs and they both found their seats again, "What were we talking about before we were interrupted?"

"Marriage, we were talking about marriage," Hela said with a sigh.

"Oh yes, the King wants to marry you into a great House while I want to marry you to my son." Rhaella wanted to be blunt, this girl seemed to be far removed from the courtly intrigue. She almost seemed a bit thoughtless and almost stupid at times.

"Then I must do as the King commands." Hela's silver-green eyes found Rhaella's lilac ones, the steel in her eyes shocked Rhaella, "The King is my sovereign, the head of my family and I must obey him. I know what happens when one marries for love, I'm the result of that. The Peasant Princess they call me."

Rhaella was stunned this girl, who seemed to the world like she just waltzed through life with a small smile, had noticed everything going on around her and had still kept up a mask of happiness. She had to be intelligent and firm, "But I know you could be happy with my son."

"Of course I could," Hela said with a small frown, "But it will not happen! I will not do what everyone expects!"

"And what do they expect you to do?"

"They expect me to fall in love with someone and then marry them, without a single thought about the consequences, but I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing that the daughter of the Prince of Dragonflies, followed in her father's footsteps." She said with a careless wave of her hand, "for what else could they expect from a peasants daughter! May I go now?"

Rhaella nodded and watched her leave, Rhaella had misjudged this girl, she was a credit to her family name and she would be a glorious Queen but it would not happen unless Rhaella persuaded Aerys that a marriage between their son and cousin was right.

Two weeks later Hela was summoned to the royal apartments in Maegor's Holdfast, she was dressed in a dark red dress and her curls were braided into a single long braid, that fell down her back, wisps of hair escaped the braid and framed her face beautifully.

Lewyn was as always trailing behind her, she wanted to talk with him, but she also knew that if the King should hear, she would be separated from her guard. After all, he was her jailor and a guard at the same time and a jailor shouldn't be friends with the prisoner. She knocked on the great carved doors of the royal apartments, and she entered when she was told.

"Helaena, come and sit," Rhaella said with a small smile while Aerys just looked at her.

"Thank you, your Grace, what can I do for your Graces today?" Hela sat gracefully on her chair and waited for their instructions.

"I have found you a husband," Aerys said with a smirk.

Hela nodded, "I'm happy you have thought about my future, may I inquire who my future husband is?"

"He is a Prince of Dorne, his name is Oberyn you will be sent to Dorne to stay with his family until you flower and then you will be married," Aerys said with a decisive nod.

"I see, thank you." Hela had an urge to throw things, to use her magic to rage against his decision, but she forced herself not to react, as it would surely only make Aerys satisfied to know he got under her skin.

"You will not be going as Lady Helaena, but as Princess Helaena Targaryen, daughter of Prince Duncan," Rhaella said with a smile.

"As a Princess?" Hela frowned

"Yes, you are a princess, and they will treat you like one." Aerys said with a sneer, "Or I will personally teach them some manners. That is all; you will travel in two days, from here to Sunspear where a guard will lead you to your new home. Prince Lewyn will travel with you to see you wed and then he will return. One of your maids will also travel with you, so chose one and order your servants to pack."

"I will thank you, your Graces, I will do as you both ask of me." Hela curtsied and walked out of the room with all the dignity she could muster.

She hurried to her rooms and ordered the servants to pack as she was going to Dorne, in her mind, she was screaming and raging against the unfairness of the situation, but nothing could be done. She ordered a new light cloak that could keep her covered and cool even in the Dornish temperatures, and a few new dresses made from silks and other light fabrics again more suitable for the Dorne.

She chose a young woman named Alina to go with her; Alina had been born in Dorne and would be comfortable there. And she was more like a friend than a servant, something Hela knew she would need. She made the Ladies go away and then she sat on her bed and cried, no matter what she had told the Queen she had wanted to marry for love. But now she would be married to a man who, if the rumors were to be believed, already had sired several bastards.

Two days later a ship was waiting for her, she had said goodbye to the King and Queen. Her departure was watched by every eye in King's Landing; her cloak covered her head and shielded her face from view. Lewyn followed her and together they boarded the ship, which would take her to her new home, she was nervous but also excited for the journey, hopefully, she would see new things on her way there.

She was shown to a cabin; she was delighted that she had gotten many of her things with her, like her father's sword: Firebreath. No one knew that the sword was made from Valyrian steel, as no one could pull the sword from its scabbard unless they possessed magic. They sailed from King's Landing, it would take them roughly two weeks, ten days if they were lucky or longer if they were unlucky, if the weather was fair.

Her future husband would be waiting for her at Sunspear; she looked out over the ocean it was beautiful, a clear dark blue color. They would sail past Dragonstone, a place her house was deeply connected to and a place where her father Duncan, had spent most of his time before he abdicated the throne. She had longed to see Dragonstone, but now that she sailed past the island, she saw how lonely it lay in the middle of the salty sea and it was bare in a way that shocked her.

"That is Dragonstone Princess," Lewyn said with a smile as he got nearer to where she stood on deck.

"I know," she smiled at her friend, "It seems more ordinary than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, some sign of my father or a small glimpse of something that would show me a part of him."

"Your father hasn't been here for many years and he enjoyed spending more of his time exploring the Trident and the old ruin of Oldstones, or so I was told." Lewyn explained, "I believe your mother loved the Riverlands, and her love rubbed off on your father."

Hela smiled, "I like to think they enjoyed their life together and that she loved him."

"They loved each other deeply; your father gave up his right to the throne for her that alone is proof of how much he really loved Jenny." Lewyn smiled and offered her his arm, together they walked to her cabin.

"I guess I will finally get to see Dorne, you must also be excited to see your nephews and niece."

"I am," he smiled, "They will be grown by now, I look forward to seeing them all, Elia is a year older than Oberyn, she is said to be a sweet girl with a mild temper."

"I will look forward to getting to know her," Hela told him happily.

It had taken them almost 16 days, they had not had fair winds nor had they been favorable, Sunspear was certainly very different from King's Landing. The two towers that rose far above the city greeted them and the whole town was walled in and placed by the sea. Different styles had made their way into the buildings and she saw hints of different symbols.

A palanquin was ready for her and she was escorted to it by Lewyn who grinned, he was happy to be home. Hela already knew she would suffer from the heat until she got used to it, different and exotic smells greeted her, spices, perfumes, and flowers. She couldn't wait to see what Sunspear had in store for her, she wanted to explore the narrow streets and see everything so she would know her new home.

She was taken to the Tower of the Sun, shown to her rooms to freshen up. She was prepared by Alina, dressed in a red dress, along with the coronet that had been made for her before her departure. The coronet was made of silver and a single ruby was nestled upon her forehead. Her curls fell around her shoulders, she looked at herself in the mirror, she could have looked better but she had just had a long journey.

She was as ready as she would ever be, Lewyn was waiting outside to escort her to the Hall with the Seats of Dorne. Together they entered the room, it was a dark room only brightened by torches that hung along the walls. The sigil of House Martell was carved into the wall behind the thrones, the thrones were made from wood, polished by years of use and suns decorated them.

Princess Mara Martell was seated in one of the thrones, she was a beautiful woman. She had dark skin that all Dornish had, her hair was black with grey and white hints. Her eyes were golden and intelligence shone in her eyes. Prince Lewyn bowed, "Princess Mara, I present Princess Helaena Targaryen, Daughter of Prince Duncan."

"Brother," Mara greeted Lewyn with a small nod, "Princess Helaena, welcome to Dorne and Sunspear."

"Thank you, Princess Mara," Hela curtsied, "I hope to see more of your beautiful country."

Mara pursed her lips, she seemed almost disappointed, "My son, your future husband, is not here yet. This is Doran and his wife Mellario."

Doran and Mellario greeted her, Doran was tall and slender he had dark brown eyes and black hair. Mellario was supposed to be from Norvos, one of the Free Cities and their marriage had been a love match. Something that was almost unheard of, she was beautiful. She had olive skin, her hair fell in black curls around her shoulders, she was wearing silk that hugged her curves and her hazel colored eyes took in every detail.

"Doran will take care of you," Mara said, "Lewyn will of course stay and guard you, do you need anything?"

"No, I am sure I will be fine." Hela curtsied again.

"Good," Mara nodded to them all, stood and almost floated out of the room, she was elegant and her age didn't change that at all.

"Welcome again to Dorne," Doran smiled, "I hope you will enjoy your time here."

"Thank you, Prince Doran."

He waved her words away, "Just Doran, we will be family soon."

"Doran," she smiled, "Then you may call me Hela."

"Hela," he nodded, "Mother has instructed that you are to stay at the Water Gardens, until your wedding. She has prepared a room for you and Oberyn will, of course, come by to see you often."

"Thank you," Hela felt like she was being hidden away like a criminal, she wondered if she would ever be allowed to visit the city or even walk the bazaar that Lewyn had spoken about."

"Nephew, would it be permitted to take Princess Helaena to the city?"

Doran seemed almost reluctant, "Yes, but only with a proper guard and with my mother's or my permission."

"Understood," Lewyn nodded, "Will we go immediately?"

"No, tonight you will both rest. Tomorrow you will be escorted to the Water Gardens." Doran told them.

Mellario sighed, "Welcome," she kissed Hela's cheek, "It is good to see you here, Good-sister."

"I'm happy to be here," Hela felt like she could learn to love Mellario, she seemed to be a good person, "I hadn't heard that you and Doran were married yet."

"No it wasn't planned," Mellario smiled, "We had a small ceremony and it was just attended by the closest family. Your wedding will, of course, be bigger and more formal."

"Bigger," Hela swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, we have to plan a grand wedding so the King doesn't think we treat you as less than a Princess." Mellario grinned.

"I see," panic rose in her, she hated crowds and a big wedding would no doubt draw big crowds. She also detested being at the center of attention, it made her want to attack and run away. The joy of having lived a life as a child of abuse… the scars were still there even if she was a new person, she still remembered her time as Harry Potter.

"Come," Mellario took her hand and led her back to her room, "Do you have a dress to wear for tonight?"

"I have a few, but I'm not sure it's suitable for this weather."

"Don't worry," Mellario winked, "The nights can get chilly here, I will help you."

Together they looked at the dresses she had brought, Mellario looked at some of them and then chose one, it was a silk dress, made from red silk and it had just cap sleeves. The bodice was embroidered with dragon's breath flowers, but the skirt fell simply to the floor. It was still more like the style she usually wore than what Mellario was wearing but it would work.

"I will make sure to send some fabric and some seamstresses to you, so you can dress for the climate."

"Thank you Mellario," Hela squeezed her hand gently, "I have never been anywhere besides the Red Keep."

"Not even into King's Landing?" Mellario frowned.

"No," Hela shook her head, "It was forbidden, I was ordered to stay within the Keep. The only time outside was when I was in the garden, or when I went to the ship that carried me here."

"That is…" Mellario began what could only be cursing in another language, "Why would they treat you like that? You are their cousin, they should have let the public see your beauty and grace."

"Thank you, but I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Mellario blinked, "You do not know the effect you have on men?"

"What effect?" she frowned.

"Seven preserve me, you are innocent. Poor Oberyn, he will not know what to do with you."

"I don't understand," and truly she didn't, why would her innocence be a problem? Didn't all men want a maiden bride? And what was that about having an effect on men?

"Sit down dear," Mellario sat beside her on the bed, "When a man wants a woman he shows it quite clearly…" she made a gesture that made Hela blush hotly, "You are a woman, and a woman must use all her gifts to control and direct her husband. She always lets him think he is the one who decides everything but she will direct him."

"How?"

Mellario laughed, "By using her grace, gentle words, small touches, kisses and her body against him. Oberyn expects you to know about using your body, he expects you to throw yourself at him, I can't wait to see how he will react to a maiden."

"How will he react?" her voice shook with nerves.

Mellario hugged her, "Don't worry dear, it will be fun. Just be yourself, I think he will enjoy the chase. Don't give in to his advances, let him chase you and have fun." Mellario stood, "Now I will let you bathe and prepare for dinner, by then Oberyn should be back."

Hela sat on her bed for a while, she would follow Mellario's advice. Hadn't Harry seen that before, women who teased their husbands, made them do what they wanted? Perhaps she could do the same, control Oberyn with her gestures and her smiles.

Alina helped her bathe, she was massaged with lavender oil which softened her skin and made her smell lovely. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist where some of it fell in curls from the twist her dress was fastened and silk shoes finished the look. She wore the coronet again and a simple necklace with a black stone, it had been a gift from Death.

Alina and Lewyn walked with her down to the dining room, it was a bit more informal than the great hall but it was still attended by many of the Dornish nobles. She curtsied as she entered, Doran walked over and offered his elbow, he led her to a man only a bit older than herself.

"Oberyn this is Princess Helaena Targaryen, Hela this is Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell your betrothed."

Hela curtsied, she looked down afraid to see what kind of man would be her future husband, he was dressed in a golden tunic. A hand entered her sight and gentle fingers cupped her chin and she rose from her curtsy. Black eyes met hers and she almost gasped in shock, he looked like Death. The black eyes were so similar that she almost couldn't tell the difference. He was tall, slender, had olive colored skin and black hair, a beard was beginning to grow on his face. There was something wild about him and Hela was intrigued to see more.

"Welcome to Sunspear, Lady Helaena."

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn." She smiled softly.

He offered her his arm and she was escorted to her seat beside him, many new dishes were placed on the table and people began taking what they wanted. No one was served, people just served themselves, bread was being piled with meat and then devoured. It was so foreign to her, she was used to being served just one meal and it was all for her.

A gentle hand was placed on her arm, "Just try a bit and I will arrange for a plate to be brought to you later," Mellario whispered.

She nodded silently and tried a bit of the fish with bread, the fish was spicy and the bred was buttery. It was delicious but she just couldn't get over the difference, she should have prepared herself but she had not asked Alina about this. It was a stupid mistake and she wanted to curse herself for not thinking about it.

"Try some of this," Oberyn held out a piece of bread with some meat on it, she blushed.

"I couldn't," she shook her head, "It wouldn't be proper."

Mellario snickered, Oberyn looked puzzled, "It's just a bit of bread."

She frowned and Lewyn stepped forward to place a firm hand on Oberyn's shoulder, "Not now nephew."

Oberyn looked lost but nodded and ate the bread himself. Luckily the dinner didn't last long, soon they retreated to a comfortable solar, Mellario sprawled out on a chemise almost indecently. Hela looked away, she couldn't watch that and it got worse, Doran joined Mellario and they kissed in front of her. Her face felt hot, and she didn't know where to look.

"How do you like Sunspear?"

"I don't know," Hela said softly, "I haven't seen much of it yet."

"Then I must show you the city." Oberyn's smile was filthy.

"Oh," she understood what he wanted but she would do as Mellario had told her to do, "I don't know, do you have a guard prepared? Lewyn you will come with us right?"

"Of course Lady Hela," Lewyn nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mellario, will you come as well, you could show me some fabrics and some different styles."

Mellario nodded eagerly, "Of course, if your betrothed wants to show you the markets then I will come."

"Um…" Oberyn seemed lost for a minute.

"Thank you for offering to show me the city, I can't wait. Now I will retire," She hugged Mellario nodded to Doran, curtsied to Oberyn and left the room.

"What happened?" Oberyn asked as the door closed.

"You agreed to show her the market and help her buy the things she needs." Mellario laughed.

"What? I didn't, did I?" Oberyn asked confused.

Hela sighed as she laid down in bed, finally, she was able to take in all of her impressions. Dorne was different and she wasn't sure she would ever find a home here, but at least Doran and Mellario were kind to her. Oberyn was… different.

"Well done Mistress," Death grinned as he appeared, "Very well done."

"Death!" she jumped out of bed, hugged him and he kissed her forehead, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being in this place, they are so different. I am not used to their ways."

"You will be, everything will be fine. Just let it happen…" Death assured her.

"His eyes are like yours," she looked into Death's eyes, "Calm yet ferocious like the sea."

"He is one of mine," Death told her, "I chose him when he was just a boy; he was a fierce little thing, to think that he was destined for you all along. Truly it is lucky,"

"Lucky?"

"I think it's lucky for him, you will be able to temper the storm inside him. Throw yourself into this culture; let yourself enjoy your experience. Oberyn will learn to care for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now sleep little mistress, tomorrow will be a brighter day."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." Death laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, dream of all the good you will do."

"She is not ready yet, she will be useless for a while." A second voice sounded out.

"I know…" Death sighed.

"You place a heavy burden upon her shoulders, all for the life of those who would be slain."

"I had to."

"To meddle with fate is a dangerous business."

Death turned, "You should know, Love."

She giggled, "I should, but I do love to provoke our sister."

"She will be ready."

"Perhaps…" Love mused, "Perhaps if Oberyn loves her, she is not interesting enough for him."

"She will be," Death declared, "She will be."

"How?" Love shook her head, "You are not the ruler of his heart, and you are not associated with love so how would you know?"

Death pulled a cloak around himself, "She is mine, he is mine and he will love her."

"His heart has never been interested in marriage, he enjoys the pleasures but he will not love." Death turned and looked at Love, "Fine, I will try… try only, she has to capture him."

The two figures faded leaving the sleeping girl alone.

Oberyn was… confused; he was to marry a Targaryen princess. She was still very much a girl when she arrived, her silver hair and pale skin were very exotic in Dorne. In the market the day after they had met she was the focus of every man, in her hand she had carried a basket and in the other a strange device she called an umbrella, which shaded her from the harsh sun. She had not noticed the men staring lustfully after her when the men in the stalls flirted she just ignored it or laughed it off. Almost as if she couldn't see what was happening around her, Oberyn had seen such behaviors in the Pillow Houses but that was always for show, Princess Helaena was sincere.

Mellario fell back to walk beside him while Helaena and Lewyn discussed something, "She is endearing isn't she?"

Oberyn frowned, "What do you mean?"

"So innocent, and still so sweet."

"I don't appreciate your manipulations, speak your mind."

Mellario stopped him, she leaned in to whisper in his ear so no one else would hear what she said, "She told me she had been a… prisoner for lack of better word." Mellario had a firm grip on his arm to prevent any reaction from him, "She has never even been outside the Red Keep since she has been born, her mother died after her birth and she has been alone in the Keep. Imagine how she has been used and abused for their pleasure."

Oberyn closed his eyes, "How is she still so innocent?"

"I guess she just closed her eyes, imagined something better. Your uncle Lewyn may have a better understanding of what happened in the Red Keep." Mellario smiled at him, "Ask him about her, you will be married as soon as she flowers so you might as well begin to know her."

Oberyn sighed, "I will try… I never imagined I would be married. I have never even dreamed of it, why did mother have to promise me away? And to the Peasant Princess of all people."

"Hush," Mellario looked around them, "Don't ever call her that, she is to be Princess Helaena Nymeros Martell, you shame yourself by calling her that. Besides, it is a great honor to be chosen by the Targaryen King. We were the first ones asked, an honor and Mara knows this."

"To be sold like a slave for a marriage."

"Shut up," she hissed, "At least you don't have to leave everything you know and love, she had to leave everyone she knows just to do King Aerys' bidding. Have some respect, she is here and she is not hiding as Mara expected. I think she is stronger than she looks."

Oberyn looked at the girl again, she laughed at something Lewyn told her and hurried over to another seller to see the seashells. There was something childlike about her, but her eyes… those amazing silvery green eyes they watched everything as if she expected to be attacked at any moment.

Their trip ended early and soon Helaena was on her way to the Water Garden, where she would stay until their wedding. Oberyn went to visit her just a few days later, he asked the nearest servant where she was and was told that the Princess was resting. He walked towards her room and saw Lewyn standing outside as a guard.

"Uncle," Oberyn greeted.

"Nephew," Lewyn looked away from him.

"Why will you not look at me?"

Lewyn's eyes met his, "You disappointed me, and you hurt Hela, something she didn't deserve."

"Hurt her? I haven't spoken with her since she left Sunspear!"

"I know you didn't," Lewyn hissed, "But you are not stupid, who else is staying here? Who has a room here?"

"Many people stay…" Oberyns eyes widened as he understood, "She met Obara."

"Yes she met the little Sand, and she didn't know whose child she had rocked to sleep before the babe's wetnurse came to feed her. Imagine her hurt when she shares a home with her future husband's bastard." Lewyn growled, "She is a kind and thoughtful girl, she has been shielded from the world and you hurt her. If you were not my nephew I would run you through with my sword, she has been shielded from harm her whole life and if you hurt her again I will impale you."

"I'm sorry," Oberyn sighed, "I couldn't leave Obara in Oldtown, she is my daughter."

Lewyn shook his head, "You are lucky that Hela is kinder than most women… go on." He opened the door and showed Oberyn inside.

Oberyn wondered what that meant, he heard soft humming, Helaena was sitting with a babe in her arms. She was rocking the babe gently while humming a sweet song, she began singing softly.

"_Those born to the sea, with its roll and its swell,_

_Know the faces and names of those patterns so well,_

_And each night on the ocean's a story to tell,_

_But the only observers are stars_."

She turned and saw him, "Prince Oberyn," she smiled at the babe.

"You've met Obara I see," she nodded, "Beautiful song, is there more of it?"

She nodded, "There is."

"Will you sing it to us?" Oberyn leaned down to kiss Obara's head.

"_And those born with the fire within, burning bright,_

_Are inspired by moonglow, so cool in the night,_

_And the fiery passionate sun shares her light,_

_But there's no lady gentle as stars._

_So to those of low bearing, and those born to fly,_

_To those who sweat, sing and sail under the sky,_

_As we're born and we love, we grow old and we die,_

_Watch impassive, eternal, the stars_."

"Beautiful," Oberyn said softly, "You have a beautiful voice; I actually came to speak with you."

"Oh?" Helaena placed Obara in a crib beside her bed, Oberyn raised an eyebrow in question, "She sleeps in my room, she is your daughter and soon to be my stepdaughter."

"Thank you," Oberyn couldn't believe how well she was taking this, "I am in a spot of trouble…"

"Trouble," she sat down and offered him a seat on the chair beside her.

"A few weeks ago, I… I was caught in the bed of a paramour of Lord Edgar Yronwood, he challenged me to a duel."

"You won." It was a clear statement from her, not the exited phrases the women in pillowhouses would have spoken.

"Yes." Oberyn swallowed his throat seemed dry suddenly, her eyes studied him, "It was only to first blood, but the wound became infected and… he died yesterday… Mother wants to send me to Lys."

"For how long?"

"Until mother can appease House Yronwood… she had to promise that the first male child of Doran would be fostered with House Yronwood."

"I see…" she closed her eyes, "Then you must go."

Oberyn was surprised; he had expected her to scold him. "You are taking this very well."

"I am, but you must promise to write to me at least once every moon. I will, of course, write you back and tell you about Obara and how we get along." She caught his eyes and held them with her piercing stare.

"I will, I promise I will write."

"Good." She nodded, "Return to us safe and sound, go pack."

"I will," he rose, "Goodbye Helaena."

She stood as well and took his hand in hers, "Keep your eyes open, beware of your enemies, protect yourself and return home." She wrapped a leather armguard onto his arm; it was engraved with a serpent and the spear and sun of House Martell. There were also some symbols engraved that he hadn't seen before it looked like letters.

"Thank you."

"It will protect you when you fight," she looked up at him, "I don't plan on becoming a widow before I even marry."

"You won't," impulsively he hugged her and kissed her forehead, then he rushed from the room before he did something he would regret.

Two years later, Hela had still not flowered and many wondered why. At five-and-ten, she should be old enough to become a woman but still she did not bleed. She had begun to enjoy her life in Dorne, she enjoyed visits from both Elia and Mellario both of them were kind and helped her understand the way of life in Dorne. Doran had taken over when Princess Mara had died quite suddenly, he was a more distant figure in her life but she understood. Ruling was hard and could take a toll on both time and mind.

Finally, it happened; Hela woke up and found blood on her sheets. She had finally flowered, soon she would be married and Lewyn would leave her in Dorne. She would miss him dearly but she had gotten good friends in Elia and Mellario.

"Hela!" Elia rushed into her room, "Have you heard?"

"Easy Elia, heard what?" Hela was tightening a slim leather belt around her waist. She was wearing a gauzy dress that showed off her new curves.

"Oberyn is arriving; he came home earlier this morning."

Hela smiled, "The Seven has an odd timing."

"What?" Elia asked confused.

"I flowered today."

"Oh, Oberyn will be pleased. And I can get more nieces and nephews!" Elia cheered.

Hela laughed, "Let's just worry about getting me married first. Do we know when to expect him?"

"Expect who?" the male voice shocked them both, they turned to the door and Elia squealed, she ran to him and hugged him excitedly.

"Oberyn!"

"Sister," he hugged her back and Hela noticed that he had gotten taller and more defined. He was beginning to grow a beard and he was very much a man now, where before he had been on the cusp of manhood.

"I will leave you both to greet each other." Elia smiled and left the room.

"Helaena."

She smiled, "Oberyn."

He walked over to her and tilted her head up, "I'm home, safe and sound as you made me promise."

"I'm happy to see you," she smiled, "Where is she?"

Oberyn sighed, "With her wetnurse, will… will you…"

"I can't wait to see her." She smiled, "Thank you for telling me when it happened."

He nodded, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't mean for it to…"

"Hush, it's fine. We'll work it out, now may I see her?"

Oberyn nodded and opened the door, a woman placed a babe into his arms and he walked back to her, "My daughter Nymeria."

She looked down, already the girl was a beauty, only a few moons old and she would surely become a great beauty, men would pursue her with passion, "Nymeria… Hello sweet child." She touched Nymeria gently.

"Do… do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Hela took her gently, "Oh hello sweetness."

"Hela!" the young voice called loudly.

Hela grinned, "Your daughter is calling me," she turned to the door when Obara ran into the room, "Obara, my sweetheart. What is it?"

Her eyes swept over to Oberyn and looked curiously at him, "Are you, my father?"

"I am," Oberyn bowed playfully.

"He isn't a snake…" she whined.

Hela laughed, "He isn't a real snake, but he is known as the Red Viper of Dorne. Just as you are a little snake."

"A Sand Snake!" Obara claimed seriously.

"A sand snake," Hela agreed, "Come meet your sister."

Obara made her way over to Hela who kneeled carefully, Oberyn smiled as he saw Obara's face, "She is so small… can she play with me?"

Hela shook her head, "No, she is too young but soon, my sweetheart, soon she will big enough. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes!" Obara smiled, "Lewyn showed me how to use my knife."

"What is the most important rule?"

Obara sighed, "My knife is dangerous and I mustn't wave it around. I have to leave it in my room, unless I'm training."

"Good girl," Hela kissed her head.

Oberyn chuckled, "She trains?"

"She trains," she confirmed, "She wants to become a knight after she saw Lewyn train. I let her begin with a small knife."

"Perfect," Oberyn smiled, "I want her to be able to protect herself, I can't thank you enough for being there for her."

"I do so because she is yours, but no more Oberyn… I can't…" she closed her eyes forcing tears back.

"I promise, I won't father any more bastards… I promise you."

Hela sighed, "Thank you."

"When we marry, you will be my only lover."

Hela blushed, "Hush, not in front of the children." She scolded him.

He grinned, "I can't promise anything, I came to see if you wanted to go to the bazaar with me… if you can pull yourself away from motherhood."

She glared at him, "Motherhood? No, no I don't think I can… motherhood is just too strenuous on my poor weak body."

"But what a body," he leered, "Come with me."

She rolled her eyes before nodding, "Very well, we need some things for the children anyway."

He blinked, "You have a big heart."

"I know," she hugged Nymeria close to her body, "too big… people hurt me too easily."

"I promise to protect you," Oberyn called the wetnurse inside, she took the babe from Hela and he offered his arm to her, "Princess."

"Prince Oberyn," she laughed, "Lead the way."

They walked outside and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes, close your eyes." they were just in front of the doors outside, she shook her head but closed her eyes, he led her outside and when the sun hit them he said, "Open them."

Hela gasped; there in front of her were three of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. One of them was as black as the darkest night with a red mane and tail, Oberyn was patting that one affectionately, the other two were red and snow white. "They are beautiful."

"Doran told me that you have learned how to ride," she nodded happily, "So I bought a horse for you… if you want one."

"For me? Which one is mine?"

"The one you want," Oberyn said with a smile, "Both of them are mine."

She looked at them both and nodded happily, "I want this one," she caressed the nose of the red one.

"She is a beauty, I understand." Oberyn nodded, "Uncle, do you want the white one?"

Lewyn shook his head, "You know as well as I do that I would love to have one of our sand steeds, but I need to wear armor all the time and that would ruin the poor beast. Keep it, breed them and show them care and love."

"I will." Oberyn nodded seriously, "Are you going to ride with me or just pet the horse all day."

"What's her name?"

Oberyn blinked, "She doesn't have one."

"Heartfire," Hela said, "Your name should be Heartfire."

"A fine name Princess," Lewyn smiled as he mounted the white horse, "What about this one?"

"North, she is as pale as snow and I believe she would be as cold too."

Oberyn laughed, "What about mine?"

She grinned, "Helios."

"Helios?" Oberyn seemed to taste the word, "what does that mean?"

"Sun," she said simply, Helios was, of course, the Titan god of the sun something she remembered from her time as Harry.

"Fitting," Lewyn nodded.

"Helios… I like it." Oberyn claimed.

Together they mounted their horses, they rode towards Sunspear. It took Hela's breath away again; there was something about this place that made her feel at home. She was beginning to think of the Water Gardens as her home, she wondered where she would live when she married Oberyn. Perhaps he had a set of rooms, and she would move into them or a small house somewhere.

They were greeted by the guards and Oberyn led the way towards the Keep where they left the horses, Doran and Mellario met them, Mellario had her hand on her growing belly, soon she would give birth to the heir of Sunspear and House Martell.

"Welcome back Hela," Doran greeted her with a kiss to both cheeks.

"Thank you Good-brother," Hela smiled, "How are you Mellario, is the babe fine?"

"We are both perfectly fine," Mellario smiled as they hugged each other.

"I was taking Hela to the bazaar today."

"What a good idea brother, we need to prepare for your wedding." Rumors traveled fast and Doran had properly known it the second a maid had been in her room.

"Wedding?" Oberyn blinked, he turned to Hela who blushed and looked away, "Ah, I see."

"Yes, do think about who you want to invite. We have arranged a bit of it already." Doran told him.

"Already," Oberyn smiled weakly.

"I had to do something while you were away," Hela defended herself; "I hope it is good enough."

"I'm sure it is… I don't really care all that much, I just want good food and our family there then it will be fine." Oberyn told her honestly.

"Oh," she blinked, "I understand."

Mellario hit Oberyn playfully, "Idiot!"

"What?" Oberyn whined.

"She wants to make it perfect for you too… she has been worrying herself sick wondering if she did the right thing." Mellario hissed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Mellario looked at Hela who still seemed lost. "Tell her it will be perfect."

Oberyn nodded, "Hela," he touched her arm pulling her out of her thoughts, "With you by my side it will be perfect, I will just add a few of my favorite dishes, if you haven't already added them, and then it will be as perfect as it can be."

"Thank you." She smiled happily, "Shall we go? Before too many people get there."

"Of course," Oberyn offered her his arm and together they walked out into the crowds of people, "I want to invite a friend of mine," he told her.

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Tell me," she asked gently.

"It is a woman."

Hela nodded, "Yes… her name?"

"Ellaria Sand… the daughter of Harman Uller the Lord of Hellholt."

"Ellaria Sand…" Hela nodded, "Is she beautiful?"

"Hela…"

"Is she?"

"Yes… at least I think so. She is a gentle, strong and brave woman. A friend only."

"But you wish for more," Hela stated, "Invite her if you wish, I want to meet the woman my husband finds so interesting."

"Hela I promised you, no bastard will be sired by me." Oberyn stopped her so she looked up at him, "I swear to you I will keep our marriage bed."

"Yeah?" her eyes were filled with tears, "I still want to meet her, and she can become a companion for me."

"It will be as you ask, don't cry," he hugged her close, Lewyn glared at Oberyn who nodded silently, "I have made a promise and I will keep it."

Hela nodded and together they continued their walk. Meeting Ellaria Sand was not as horrible as Hela had imagined, Ellaria was a gentle soul with a sweet smile. Hela liked her, even if Oberyn's eyes dwelled on Ellarias stunning looks, she still liked Ellaria. In the end, she had accepted Ellaria as her lady-in-waiting and friend. They spend many days just talking and laughing together enjoying planning the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked in the mirror, it was her wedding day, almost all of the noble Houses from Dorne had gathered in Sunspear for the occasion. Finally, she would be married, truly she would become a woman and a Princess of Dorne, Seven protect her, she had feared and anticipated the day.

She had designed her wedding gown herself, made from sand silk it was light and airy. It was a deep red but she had sewn small suns into the bodice with golden thread, the dress had a square neckline which made it modest, by Dornish standards, but it hugged her curves and her legs could be glimpsed through the skirt. She wore her black stone necklace she had received from Death and her coronet shone in her curls which fell freely around her shoulders, Death appeared behind her.

"Death…" she hesitated.

"He is a good man, he will protect you." Death told her sincerely, "Here, the black stone is hardly befitting of such a day." He took the stone in his hand and slowly it changed from black into a perfect star sunstone gem.

"Thank you."

"It suits you," Death smiled, "go marry, I will always watch over you. Get children and be happy."

"Death?" their eyes met, "Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?"

He sighed, "I am, but it is not something you need to know now. Go and get married, I will tell you when the time is right."

Hela nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too little mistress," he hugged her close, "Go."

She picked up the heavy cloak with the Targaryen sigil and left the room. "They are ready for you, Princess Hela." Lewyn smiled when he saw her, "You look beautiful, the Maiden must have blessed you on this day."

"Thank you Lewyn, I'm ready… I think." He held out an arm to her and she took it with a shaking hand.

Lewyn escorted her down and led her down the aisle. Oberyn stared at her and she smiled happily, they were bonded before the Seven and as he cloaked her she lost her last name. She became Princess Helaena Nymeros Martell the wife of Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell. Oberyn's lips met hers and she felt a tremor go through her, he smiled brightly as she blushed.

They proceeded into the hall where a large banquet was arranged, Obara and little Nymeria were also in attendance, Hela had insisted upon it and no one had wanted to argue against her. There was music, food, entertainment, and dancing, and then the dreaded shouting began, "The Bedding!"

Every eye turned to her and she sighed silently with resignation, waiting for the men to clamor around her and rip her clothes off. "No bedding!" Hela looked up and saw Oberyn glaring hard at the waiting men and women, "Let's go, wife." He held out a hand to her and together they made their way to their new shared rooms.

"Thank you Oberyn," Hela said as soon as the door was closed, she had been spared the humiliation and wandering hands.

"Only I get to see you naked," Oberyn told her, "You are mine now, no other man should be able to touch you."

She laughed, "What about if we have a son?"

Oberyn grinned, "Well I suppose I can, reluctantly, grant him permission to touch my wife, but no one else."

She licked her lips nervously, "I will go undress," she made a move towards the screen placed in the room for the same purpose. Oberyn grasped her hand and pulled her back to him, her back was against his chest and something hard met her backside.

"Wife," he kissed her neck and she gasped, "Let me…"

He loosened her dress with quick hands, she held it up to preserve her modesty and he smiled, "Oberyn?"

He shushed her, "I'm right here, I got you." He assured her.

She shivered as his breath ghosted over her shoulder, "I'm scared…" she hesitated.

"Everything is fine," he nuzzled her shoulder and kissed it, "try to relax, do you want to undress me?"

Her face got warm again as a blush bloomed on her cheeks, "I couldn't… it would… no…it's improper…"

He laughed, "Nothing between us in this room is improper," he stepped back, "go lay down. I will join you in a bit."

She turned to look at him and he winked as he pulled his belt open, her eyes widened and she rushed over to the bed and hid under the covers. Somehow this was so different from being Harry, Harry had had plenty of lovers, but she was different and no man had ever looked at her like Oberyn had looked at her just now. It made her tingle and shiver; something was pulling her towards him.

"My dear wife, don't hide from me," the suppressed laughter was evident in his voice, he pulled the sheet down so he could see her face, "There you are."

He pulled her close with a firm grip behind her neck, his lips met hers and she whimpered in worry and excitement. His tongue traced her lips and she let him in, slowly they learned each other's mouths and Oberyn slowly manipulated her body closer to his.

She shivered as their bodies touched, from their knees to their chests they were touching. He was naked and she was quickly divested of her thin nightgown, "Oberyn…" the whisper was uncertain and her voice thin.

"Just breathe, Hela. I'm here and I'll keep you safe."

"I don't – know what…"

"I know," he took her hand and placed it on his chest, his firm muscles made her want to explore. She ran her hand over his chest touching his nipples and getting a moan in return, she moved over his side and he hissed as she skimmed his ribs. "Ticklish…" he murmured.

She smiled, her hand moved to his back and she ran her hands up. He pulled her closer and she found his mouth again. They kissed gently and she bit his lip, he growled and thrust against her, she tore her mouth away in surprise.

"Oberyn…"

He kissed down her neck and pulled her with him as he sat up, she was seated on his lap, her legs straddling his. He hugged her close and his lips found their way to her breasts, she moaned as he sucked on her nipple and arched her back. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled his head up so she could kiss him again. She was in love with his kisses, he became more passionate and she answered his passions with her own.

She was drowning in new sensations, he was gentle with her and wanted her to feel pleasure. His hand found her sex and ran a hand over it, she shrieked in shock, sensations ran over her body and he smiled predatorily. "Let me please you…"

He continued his ministrations, she shivered, arched her back and whined when he moved his hand… she kissed his neck and he tangled his hand in her hair, gripping it tightly. She groaned and his eyes widened, he pulled on her hair and she moaned in pleasure. He let her hair go and pulled her up so she balanced on her knees, he grasped his member and with his lone hand he pulled her gently down onto him.

"Lower yourself gently, take all the time you need…" he whispered to her.

She bit her lower lip and slowly she sank down onto him, she whimpered in pain as he took her maidenhead. A few tears escaped her, he kissed them away. Finally, finally she was seated, tremors filled her body and she was shocked by the pain. Oberyn rained kisses down on her face neck and shoulders, his lips found hers and his hands grasped her hips. He helped her rise just a small amount, pain coursed through her, he winced as she cried out.

"Here," he moved slowly and soon she was lying on the bed, his thumb found that place on her sex and she mewled, pain and pleasure mingled in a confusing mess. The gentle circles of his thumb made her want to clench down and move, he pulled out of her and thrust back in. A gasp left her, he tried again and this time something truly wondrous happened, he hit a place that sent pleasure and feelings she wasn't used to coursing through her body.

"Oberyn!" she called out to him, "please!" she didn't know what she was begging for but he answered her by moving more rapidly.

Her legs curled around him and suddenly the heat, pleasure, and pain curled together and crashed over her. She screamed his name as her feelings overwhelmed her; he joined her after a short minute with a growl. He collapsed beside her and she felt herself come back to her body, he had been wonderful with her and even now he caressed her side with an arm thrown over her.

"It didn't hurt too much?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "It was wonderful."

He pulled her close to him and she placed her head upon his chest, "Give me a few minutes and we can do it again."

"Oberyn!" she laughed, "Behave…"

"I'm not sure I know how to."

She smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way, do you… do you think I could be… pregnant?"

"You could be, would it please you?" She hid her face behind her hair and nodded. "Yeah? A little girl of our own…"

She grinned, "Another girl? Are you trying to get a henhouse?"

He chuckled, "No, would you rather like a boy?"

"A little boy to call my own," she whispered, "I want to give you an heir."

"You forget wife that in Dorne a woman can inherit her father." Oberyn teased her, "I think I need to remind you that you are a Princess of Dorne."

"I know I am, I just…" she looked up at him, "I just want to have a son, I would name him for my father, Duncan."

"Duncan?" he mused, "Duncan Nymeros Martell, I like it."

"Do you?" she smiled at him.

Oberyn groaned, "Don't smile like that at me, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She giggled, "And what will happen?" she teased.

"I will take you again, make you scream."

Something sang inside her, urging her on, "Please…"

He rolled over her and kissed her deeply, "Scream pretty dragon, show them that the serpent conquered the dragon."

"Or perhaps the dragon allowed the serpent to think he conquered her," she grinned, "Perhaps she will change the serpent into a dragon, so they can be equal, dragons have magic we don't understand."

"Perhaps the serpent only wishes that it could become her equal, so he would always be beside her."

"Charmer!" she hit him playfully. Their lips met again and soon the only sound in their bedroom was breathless whispers and moans.

The next morning they joined their family at lunch, Mellario grinned, Doran winked and Elia smiled sweetly. "I didn't expect to see the newlyweds out so soon," Mellario purred.

"I didn't expect to see you here, aren't you–" Hela put a hand on Oberyn's to stop him from saying anything offensive.

"Hello everyone, we just wanted to join our family for lunch…" Hela greeted them.

"Hi Hela," Elia chirped, "How was your evening?"

"Elia!" she blushed, "You are a wicked girl."

Elia grinned, "I learned from the best…"

Doran shook his head, "What are your plans today?"

"I wanted to see the girls today," Hela smiled as she arranged a plate for herself, "Oberyn?"

"I wanted to train for a bit, perhaps I can teach Obara something."

"Then we will join you," Hela told him.

"Me too," Elia stated, Mellario nodded and Doran just shook his head, he didn't have the time.

Hela was quick to gather both girls, she had Nymeria in her arms and Obara walked beside her. Obara had her knife strapped to her waist with a small belt; they were intercepted by Lewyn who bowed.

"Princess, my time here is over. They expect me to return to King's Landing and my position as a guard."

Hela felt tears gather in her eyes, "I will miss you."

"It's not forever; perhaps soon we will meet again." Lewyn hugged her, mindful of the baby in her arms, "You may not be a child of my body, but I am proud to call you daughter of my heart."

"Please stay," Hela sobbed, "I know you can't, but I still need you…"

"I will be but a raven away," Lewyn wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Go and be happy, write to me and tell me all about your days and your children. If your husband mistreats you, I want you to write to me and I will show him how to treat a Lady."

"I will."

"And when we meet again, I will see a true Princess of Dorne and Obara will be a warrior."

Obara nodded, "I will protect you Hela."

"I know you will dear one," Hela smiled, "Go now Lewyn, before I order you to stay. May luck follow you and may the warrior protect you."

Lewyn bowed and disappeared down the hall, she knew he would leave today. She hadn't expected it to hurt that much, but he had been like a father to her, he had been a constant companion since she had been invited back into the royal family. Her feet found their way out into the training courtyard where Oberyn was warming up.

Obara ran to him ready to learn, Oberyn crouched before her handing her a smaller version of a spear. He began explaining how to use it and how to stand. Hela found her place beside both Elia and Mellario, they were seated under a cloth canopy. They were sipping sweet wine and enjoying some fresh fruit.

Both of them looked at the small child in her arms and she smiled, "This is Lady Nymeria."

"Such a heavy name for such a small child," Elia said, "Let's call her Nym."

"Lady Nym," Mellario nodded, "it is a fine nickname."

They turned to the two training, "He is a joy with children, he will be a good father." Mellario commented, "Perhaps you will soon add to the Martell family."

"Hela look!" Obara called.

"I am looking Sweetheart," Hela told her, "you are doing well."

Obara grinned and continued her training; soon she was tired and joined the women under the shade. Obara fell asleep on Hela's lap, while Oberyn began training in earnest. A guardsman was his opponent, they clashed again and again. Hela couldn't help admiring her husband, he was so strong and handsome, like a snake he made fast strikes and slithered away from the guard's attacks.

"Wow," Mellario grinned as Oberyn pulled his shirt off, "You have really had a wild night…"

Hela frowned, but then she noticed the marks trailing down Oberyn's back, they had been made by her and she blushed as she remembered the lovemaking this morning. She had not intended to mark him but Oberyn had been even more passionate and she just answered his passion in kind.

"You must be like a cat, to claw him that good."

"Mellario please," Hela felt as if she would die from embarrassment, "please stop talking."

"But you should be proud," Mellario pressed, "he is showing people your marks, look at the men."

Hela looked and saw the men watching Oberyn's back and how they all looked at her with fascination, "Why are they staring at me?"

"Because you seem like a soft and simple girl, but the passions you show by marking Oberyn makes them wonder what happens in your bed."

"But they should not care what happens in our bed," Nymeria began whimpering and Hela waved her wetnurse over, she handed the girl over to be fed and to be put down for a nap.

"But they do, and you have proven everyone wrong." Mellario told her quietly, "They thought you would be a mouse shaking with fear, now they can see that you are a dragon and belong here."

"Wife," Oberyn walked over to them interrupting the frankly embarrassing discussion.

"Husband?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "I needed some luck before my next fight."

"You deserve all the luck in the world," Hela breathed and pulled him down for a second more passionate kiss, "go win."

"As my wife commands, so it will be."

Oberyn won the fight.

The years passed, Mellario gave birth to the heir to Sunspear: Arianne Nymeros Martell. She was a fine and strong baby, who wailed her displeasure to the world as she breathed her first breath. A year later it was Hela's turn in the birthing chamber, she gave birth to twins Duncan and Tyrene Nymeros Martell. Duncan had purple eyes and black hair while Tyrene had her silver blond hair and dark brown eyes. Oberyn had been surprised and pleased when his wife handed him their son while their newborn daughter slept in her arms.

Their children grew, Obara became better and better with her spear and whip, Oberyn made sure that she could defend herself as well as any man. Little Nym, on the other hand, favored daggers as soon as she was old enough, she would soon be a deadly addition to their family. They grew up as companions to Arianne, Duncan held himself a bit apart as he found the girls to be exhausting all together, even if he loved his cousin and sisters very much.

When Hela gave birth to her second child not even a year later, she almost lost her life. Their little silver son was weak and all maesters warned them not to hope that the child would reach his first nameday. They had named him Morgan after the founder of House Martell, hoping that the ancestor would let the boy borrow some strength.

Hela had refused to give up on their son, she bathed him in hot water with fragrant leaves, she ran her hands and fingers over his little body, and she massaged his arms and legs. Soon their son began to gain weight and as he got stronger so did Hela, she had been weakened so long after the birth that Oberyn had been scared he would be without her.

It had taken a long time for Oberyn to find his way back into their marriage bed, but no bastards were born to him as he had promised. Hela and Mellario fell pregnant again almost at the same time, and their birthing took place just within a moon of the other in 281AC. First Mellario had given birth to a boy, Quentyn and then Hela had given birth to yet another girl Sarella. Sarella was a true Targaryen in appearance except for her eyes which were green.

In 279 AC, Elia Martell was betrothed the two years older Rhaegar Targaryen, truly favoring their house as an ally for the Targaryen dynasty. They were married in 280 and Elia sent for Hela to stay with her as her principal Lady, Hela had no intention to return to the Red Keep or Dragonstone and luckily she had an excuse as she was pregnant again.

Elia's first child Princess Rhaenys was born but King Aerys, ever the one to ruin sweet occasions, complained that Rhaenys smelled Dornish. Elia had written that in a tearstained letter, which Hela hid from Oberyn to prevent her husband from murdering the King.

When Sarella had been born Hela got a visitor she hadn't seen since her wedding day, Death was in the form of an old man that day, his black eyes met hers and Sarella whined in her arms. "Death," she greeted him as she placed her daughter in her crib.

"You have removed yourself from me…" he sounded petulant as a child.

"I have not," Hela protested, "you disappeared."

"You used your powers to anchor your son to this existence and it almost cost you everything." Death hissed.

"Morgan is my son! I would give my life for him!" Hela thundered, "are you that unfeeling? Do you not understand how deep a mother's love is?"

Death frowned, "You need me…"

"I did," she spoke softly her voice brimming with emotions, "but you left me and what else could I do?"

"Asked for me," he murmured.

"I am happy; now tell me what you have come for."

"I came Mistress because you are to go to Elia. You will go to Dragonstone and support your Goodsister."

"You dare to command me?"

"I dare because you should!" Death's voice roared, his voice seemed to come from everywhere and from a thousand voices.

Hela narrowed her eyes, "To Dragonstone… I want to stay with my family."

Death seemed to deflate, "I know Mistress, please understand I would not order you if it wasn't important."

Hela sighed, "Very well, can I at least take Sarella with me?"

"No, for if you do I will not guarantee her safety nor the safety of any child you have."

"I understand, will you tell me more?"

"Later, for now just know that you need to go to Dragonstone. Alone."

"I will just let me have a few days."

"I can permit no more than a day."

"A day? Is the situation that dire?"

"It is," Death began to fade, "Go now Mistress."

She blinked as Death disappeared, Oberyn entered the room he kissed her warmly and then looked at Sarella, "Sword, I think…"

She laughed, "You always do that… imagine their weapons before they are even old enough to carry it."

"It's good to be prepared, besides Morgan will be a great archer."

"Really?" she smiled, "He was a great kicker when he slept in my belly. Oberyn…"

His eyes found hers in a second, "What is it?"

She loved how quickly he read her mood, "I want to go, to Elia I mean."

"Why? You were very much against her plan to make you her leading lady… what changed?"

"I…" she had never told Oberyn about her abilities or her former life, should she?

"Hela, tell me what's happened to change your mind."

"I have to tell you something, but you must promise not to get upset or angry…"

"Why would I get… fine," he nodded as he saw her desperation shining from her eyes, "I promise not to get angry or upset."

They sat down together on the bed, "As you know I was born as the child of Prince Duncan and Lady Jenny." He nodded, "I have memories, thoughts, and knowledge from another life, another place."

"Memories?" Oberyn sounded doubtful.

"Yes, of different people, places and things. In my first life, I was born as Harry James Potter the only son and heir of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter." She explained quietly, "I remember growing up and beginning to work as what would be a sworn knight in that world… I remember dying, cut down before my time… I remember being born into this world as a girl and I love my life here."

"A boy?" he seemed unconvinced, "You must have dreamt."

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't dream it, Harry Potter was born with magic and powers no one would understand. I was trained to use them, I harnessed my strength and when I was born here, my powers followed me."

Oberyn shook his head, "I don't need to hear this when you are ready to tell the tru–" his sentence ended in a yelp when he was suddenly hanging upside down with nothing holding him. "What the fuck?"

"Do you believe me now?" Hela looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I can turn you into a frog if you need more proof." She waved her hand at the table which levitated and then turned into a dog, back to a table. She waved her hand again and slowly Oberyn and the table was lowered to the ground.

"Magic?"

"Magic." She confirmed, "I want to tell you because you deserve to know and it also relates to why I want to join Elia."

"But you never use your magic…"

"I did," Hela looked down, "I created your armguard and charmed it to keep you safe and healthy. When Morgan was born I used my magic to heal him, it almost killed me but he is safe."

Oberyn blinked, "You… Morgan was healed?" she nodded, "And you let me worry?!"

"No! I didn't know if it would work… if I could even save him…" she wrapped her arms around herself in worry, he wasn't taking it as bad as she had feared, but he was also not taking it well, "when I was Harry, I did something, something that no one ever imagined possible… I gathered the three most powerful items in the world."

"What does that have to do with…"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "Please Oberyn, this is hard enough without you interrupting me. I gathered them all and had them all in my possession, when I had them all together, I became something more… I became the Master of Death."

"Master of Death?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It is what it sounds like, I could command Death, I couldn't order someone's death but I could hold it back if I really needed, but I couldn't die… I was more or less unbeatable and I aged slower than any of my friends. When I finally died, I was grateful and happy, finally, I could rest but it was not to be."

"So you're the Master of Death?"

"Mistress actually, Death advised me to marry you. He told me that you were one of his chosen and that he liked your ferocity and spirit." She shook her head, "Today he came to me and all but ordered that I should go to Elia."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he would never do such a thing if it wasn't necessary… I don't know why, but it makes me uncomfortable in a way nothing has done for many years." She looked at him, "Please say something, Oberyn please…"

"What can I say? You have magic? You didn't tell me anything like this, why did you feel the need to hide it?"

"I didn't, I was scared… the faith isn't exactly kind towards magic or greenseers."

"But I am not my faith!"

"I know that," Hela kneeled in front of him, "I know that my love, but we didn't know each other and I will be honest and say I forgot. In my happiness I forgot about my magic, I used it to heal Morgan, but only because I couldn't bear to watch him die… I never imagined that I would be ordered away from you, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

He rose and walked away from her, "Go, and when you return you won't find me in your bed."

"Oberyn…"

"No!" he turned on her like a snake ready to strike, she flinched away, "You don't get to demand anything from me, goodbye Madam." He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut; Sarella was shocked by the loudness and began to wail.

"Hush my sweetheart," Hela picked her up and rocked her close, "I love you, dad was just a little angry at mum, he will forgive me… I hope."

As soon as her daughter was calm she began packing, then she went to their children's rooms, first into Morgans room, she kissed her son's forehead and touched the necklace around his throat infusing it with her magic. She had given all the children necklaces with protective runes on them; she had used a little magic to make sure her children were safe and more resistant against deceases. The necklaces also took the accidental magic and used it to feed the protection, if they had any. She went to Duncan and Tyrene's room, the plan was that the twins should get separate rooms when they turned five next year; she kissed them both and touched their necklaces.

Nymeria was awake and smiled sweetly when Hela entered the room, she was seven and very beautiful. "Hello Lady Nym," Hela hugged her close, "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, your Aunt Elia needs me to help her. I have to travel to Dragonstone, will you take care of your younger siblings?"

Nymeria nodded seriously, "I will."

"Good girl," Hela hugged her close and touched her necklace, "Be a good girl for your father while I'm away."

The last one was Obara, she was ten and already she was a strong and capable woman with her spear, she was in the training yard. "Hela!"

"Obara, my sweet girl." Hela hugged her close.

"Hela!" she protested weakly.

"Let me look at you," Hela placed a hand under her chin while her other hand brushed over the stone, "My beautiful girl, I need to go away for a while to help Elia with something. Can you look after your siblings for me?"

Obara looked at her, "You're sad, why are you sad?"

"Your father and I had a small disagreement. Don't worry, we still love each other very much and nothing will change." Hela kissed her forehead.

"Fine, I will look after the little ones…" she grumbled.

"Thank you, my dear. Goodbye."

Hela hurried to the stables, Heartfire greeted her and she saddled her as fast as possible. She rode through the streets towards the harbor, where she found a ship to Dragonstone. She looked back at Sunspear when the ship began its trip; tears began flowing down her face. One face looked at her from the crowd, it wasn't Oberyn, it was Doran. He watched her sail away and raised an arm to bid her farewell, she waved back to him and soon she was too far away to see him clearly.

The sea did little to cheer her up, she just wanted to go home and hide in Oberyn's arms. If he would even hold her close when she returned to him and their children. He had seemed angry and disappointed in her, she knew she could have risked her life if he had found out earlier and then told the faith about her abilities. Her thoughts haunted her all the way to Dragonstone, Elia was waiting on the shore waving to her.

"Elia!" Hela hugged her, "You're pregnant!"

"Yes," Elia caressed her stomach, "Come let me show you Dragonstone."

She was placed in a fine room and Elia asked her to join her for dinner, Princess Rhaenys was a beautiful little girl with dark curls and black eyes. Hela immediately thought about her own children, she missed them fiercely.

"Where is Rhaegar?"

Elia looked down, "He is in King's Landing, did you hear that he crowned Lyanna Stark as his Queen of Love and Beauty?"

"No, I didn't." Hela shook her head, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, I know he was never satisfied in our marriage. He wanted another woman and he couldn't get her." Elia told her.

"Oh…"

They turned in early and the next day a royal ship arrived, Rhaegar Targaryen had returned home. Hela was in her room when he arrived, but by dinner time she couldn't excuse her absence anymore. She entered the hall and curtsied, Elia greeted her as she always did with a big smile, "Goodsister!"

"Elia," Hela smiled at her.

"Helaena, welcome to Dragonstone." Rhaegar was as beautiful as the last time she had seen him, "I hope you will enjoy your time here."

"I'm sure I will, cousin."

All throughout the meal she felt eyes on her, she firmly kept her eyes locked on her plate and she talked with the man seated beside her. Elia floated by her and took her hand, Hela followed her as she should, and Elia exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "It's you!"

"What?" Hela frowned.

"It's you he wants, you are the one he couldn't have… all this time and it has been you."

"I don't want him!" Hela protested.

"I know," Elia nodded, "Only a fool would believe that you didn't love Oberyn. Just the way he looks at you proves it, and you have given him four children. You are both truly blessed."

Hela smiled, "I will discourage his ideas… you are his wife Elia, however many years I have spent in Dorne with your relaxed attitude towards marriages, I will still be the proper Lady from King's Landing. I will never lust after another woman's husband."

Rhaegar walked over to them, "Would you care to dance, Princess Helaena?"

Hela knew she couldn't say no, it would be offensive to Rhaegar but Elia was right there, "Of course she wants to dance, I'm too tired for it anyway. Go have fun." Elia told them both with a sweet smile.

"Prince Rhaegar," Hela curtsied, he led her to the floor and they joined the dancing couples. Elia watched them and Hela was uncomfortable.

"So how has Dorne been treating you?"

"Fine," Hela replied, "I quite like it there, Oberyn is a good man. He takes excellent care of me."

"That is good," Rhaegar's smile was stiff and uncomfortable, "I wished to see you again, I wanted to ask you to marry me."

"Prince Rhaegar!"

"House Targaryen has married two women before; I want you and need you by my side." Rhaegar pulled her a bit closer almost until it wasn't proper.

"I'm married Prince Rhaegar, to a good man and I don't want to leave neither him nor my children."

"I heard he father's bastards left and right," Rhaegar spoke cruelly, "He is not faithful to you, so why should you stay with him?"

"I stay because he is my husband! And my children's father," she broke away as the tune changed, "and for your information, he has not gotten any other than me pregnant since I married him!"

Rhaegar opened his mouth to reply but Elia was beside him in a second, "Come to bed with me, husband." She smiled playfully; Rhaegar nodded absentmindedly and followed her to bed.

Hela took her chance and slipped out of the room, she hurried to her bedroom and locked her door. "Death why am I here?" Tears began flowing down her cheeks, "I can't stay, I can't."

"You can," Death spoke, "you are stronger than you think, trouble is brewing and I need you to go with Elia."

"What trouble? Please explain it… or at least tell me something," she begged.

"Rhaegar has made a terrible mistake; he offered a crown to a girl who fascinated him." Death began his black eyes staring out at the ocean, "Soon she will come, the wolf girl will come and the realm will be angered."

"How?"

"I can't tell you!" Death seemed torn up about it, "You are my mistress, but in this, I have to stay quiet. No matter what happens you _**must**_ stay by Elia's side."

Hela bit her lip while she thought, "I will, but nothing is happening right now."

"No, it is… you just don't see it yet. The full picture is changing day by day."

"Can it be prevented?"

Death shook his head sadly, "No, it can't."

"I will stay for Elia, but will you warn me if my children need me?"

"I keep an eye on them, they are safe and happy."

Hela hesitated, "And Oberyn?"

Death sighed, "He is well…" Hela felt her heart stutter, "He… he has taken a mistress."

"Oh…" Hela felt her heart break in two.

"One who I thought would not betray you."

"Ellaria." Hela shivered, what she had feared were coming true, Oberyn had decided he didn't want Hela anymore. "I see."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such news… I will see you return to his side."

She shook her head, "No, let him do what he wants. I just want to see my children."

"You will," Death promised, "You will."

Elia was moved to King's Landing just a few short weeks after that, and just a moon later she gave birth to Prince Aegon Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne. Aegon was a beautiful child, fully Targaryen in appearance and Rhaenys loved her little brother dearly. They maesters told Elia and Rhaegar that Elia could not bear any more children.

Elia had cried in sadness and Rhaegar had grown cold, Rhaegar began to leave the keep more and more. Leaving Elia to grieve alone, Hela tried but she couldn't comfort her Goodsister. Then troubling news began to reach them, Lyanna Stark was missing, abducted or gone to be with Prince Rhaegar. Who knew what had transpired… Brandon Stark, who had traveled to King's Landing, stood outside the walls demanding Rhaegar's head; King Aerys arrested both him and the men who accompanied him.

Lord Rickard Stark rushed to King's Landing to support his heir and son. Hela was present in the throne room when Rickard asked for a trial by battle; Aerys allowed it but told him that fire was the champion of House Targaryen. Hela winced as the Lord was suspended from rafters and a fire was made beneath the poor man. Brandon Stark was made to watch as a strangling device slowly strangled the life out of him.

Hela couldn't take it and in a single movement she had apparated to her rooms, she puked her guts out. Tears clouded her vision, as she remembered the screams and the desperation in Brandon Stark's eyes. The situation only got worse and worse, Aerys demanded that Jon Arryn send him the heads of Robert Baratheon the Lord of House Baratheon and Eddard Stark the new Lord of Winterfell. No king could ever ask for a Lord's head like that, especially not when he had already killed one Lord and now he wished to almost eradicate the Stark line. It was bound to worsen the situation…

"Hela?" Elia's voice was trembling, "What do we do?"

Hela frowned, "I don't know, I really don't know."

Hela began exploring the Keep looking for a way out, she understood better than most what was coming. King Aerys had lighted a fire he couldn't control and a rebellion was sure to gain traction, with the martyrdom of the two Stark men.

Finally, the news Hela had feared reached them, Rhaegar Targaryen had fallen in battle, the Battle of the Trident had taken the lives of Prince Lewyn Martell and many of the Martell bannermen. Hela had sobbed that night; her father figure had died and left her in a world where she didn't know her place anymore. She and Elia cuddled close together with the children that night, they were hostages in the Red Keep, bound to wait and observe the horrible events that would unfold.

Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys were sent to Dragonstone away from harm, while Hela and Elia were kept imprisoned. Hela prayed for a way out for a way to survive, Elia was looking sicker every day. "Elia, you have to sleep…"

"I can't… I fear what would happen to my children." Elia cried in panic.

"Elia! Breathe!" Hela hugged her, "I will protect your children, I promise you no harm will come to them, but you have to rest!"

Elia nodded and retreated to her room, Hela closed her eyes, "Be ready," a voice whispered in her ear, "Tonight, be ready."

Hela nodded and waited, Jaime Lannister waited outside the room as their guard and jailor. King's Landing erupted into chaos as the afternoon began, it was time to react. People were screaming, swords clashed and men lay dying in the streets. Elia rushed out barely dressed, panic evident in every line in her body. "Go get dressed Elia, quickly."

Hela pulled her cloak on and picked up Aegon, Elia reappeared she took the hand of Rhaenys and together they hurried out into the hallway. "Where do you think you are going?" Jaime asked them.

"Ser Jaime, we are fleeing, as any sensible human would do. Now do you want to do your duty as a Kingsguard or do you want to abandon your vows?" Hela asked him sharply.

Jaime blinked, "I…"

"Come with us Ser Jaime, protect me and my children. Fulfill your oath to the throne, please…" Elia pleaded.

"I will, where do we go?"

Hela smiled brightly, she hurried down the hall towards a small alcove. They were surprised by a Lannister guard who was suddenly just there in front of them. He attacked and Hela jumped into the alcove, Jaime defended himself. Gregor Clegane. with the nickname the Mountain entered the fray, he grabbed Elia by her hair and Hela took Rhaenys from her mother quickly.

"GO!" Death roared in Hela's ear, "Now!"

Elia's eyes met hers and she nodded, Elia knew Hela had to run to escape with her children safe. Hela closed her eyes in pain and pulled the now unoccupied Jaime with her, "We can't just leave her!" Jaime protested quietly.

"We have to! Elia has a knife; she will take her own life before that monster can touch her. Our duty is to protect Rhaegar's children." Hela pulled him along, he was carrying Rhaenys who was crying softly, "This way."

Death led them to the tourney grounds where a few horses were waiting, "Heartfire?" Hela grinned, Death had helped them, she handed Aegon to Jaime who seemed unsure what to do with the two kids, and then she reached down and took Aegon back. Jaime instructed Rhaenys to hold on to his neck, while he mounted his horse. Without a single look back they left King's Landing behind and rode south towards Dorne.

Death led her as far as they could go from King's Landing; they were almost falling from their horses in exhaustion. Jaime dismounted and placed Rhaenys on his cloak on the ground, then he helped her down and together they made a meager meal from the small provisions in the saddlebags. Hela sat on the cloak, both children were lying on her sleeping, Jaime sat beside them silently observing their surroundings.

"How many days before we get to Dorne?" she asked tiredly.

"Too many, the children will not manage it," Jaime grumbled.

"What do we do then?" Hela frowned.

"We disguise ourselves and go to Summerhall, from there we will go to Wyl and see if we can find a ship there."

"To Wyl? That is a risky plan it will take us through the Stormlands."

"It will," Jaime nodded, "But we need to do it, it's the best route for us."

Hela nodded, "We need to lose your armor and the cloak. It's too recognizable."

"I know," he sighed, "I will remove it tomorrow and then we will see how to disguise ourselves."

Oberyn stared out over the water, almost two moons ago he had lost his sister, niece, and nephew, but worse than that he had lost his wife. His sweet Hela with her beautiful voice and her kind smile… Why, oh why had he let her go like that? She had been hurt and he had just let his anger take over, now he had to raise their children without her by his side. Ellaria had been a great comfort, but he was scared to break his promise to his wife. He had promised her no other bastards would be born.

She had written him a small note before she left where she apologized for her secrets, how she wanted nothing more than to turn back time and tell him everything at the beginning. He hadn't written a reply to her. No, he had been stubborn and had refused to bend, to compromise; he wanted to be the one in the right. Then her second letter had arrived, he kept it in his pocket and Oberyn held it in his hand, he read it again.

_My Love,_

_My darling, dearest Husband, I write to you from Dragonstone. This is our last evening here, the King has ordered us to King's Landing and __I worry I will not have time to tell you this in person so I write this letter to..__. None of the news has been good; I fear what will happen to us if the rebellion gains any more strength. __I'm scared, so scared to close my eyes at night__, what if the rebellion continues? At least I know you and our children are safe and happy… Tell them how much I miss them and need to hug them close._

_Elia is sick most of the time, her body wasn't fit to handle another birth and Aegon is small but strong. Rhaenys is a Dornish Princess through and through, she is quick to smile and get her way, I dread when she becomes a young woman, she will wrap all the men around her slim fingers. Rhaegar has ridden out to lead the army. My darling__, I don't think this will end well, __I love you and our children __if I don't see you again__._

_Please write to me, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… please forgive me and tell me I will be welcome in your life and __in your bed__ with you again, __I cant live_

_I hope this finds you well and strong, with all my love and hopes for our future together._

_Yours until my dying day, Heleana Nymeros Martell_

She had censored herself in the letter, Oberyn had been so angry that he hadn't replied and now he would never get the opportunity. She had been so scared and she had gone to her death thinking he hated her. Oberyn hit the wall in anger, the pain felt good, it was a different pain than the one he carried inside. Doran had tried to console his brother, but Oberyn wanted no comfort he wanted revenge… pure and simple revenge and he would get it! By the Seven, he would have his revenge.

"Oberyn?" Mellario stood behind him, she had been there a while Oberyn knew.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"You must eat, bathe and change your clothes; your children need you, now more than ever."

"I can't!" Oberyn growled, "She was the one to comfort them, I can't…"

"You can and you will!" Mellario slapped him, "Pull yourself together! Do you want your children to grow up as orphans? Because they will if you don't step up and take care of them! Now get dressed!"

Oberyn nodded obediently, he washed, changed his clothes and ate the food that had been placed in his rooms. Everything was done with the air of just doing it to avoid anymore scolding's from Mellario, a note from Doran requested his presence. He walked to the Great Hall, Doran smiled as he saw him; Doran seemed to have aged a few decades since Elia's death.

They stood in the quiet for a while just contemplating their existence, Doran finally nodded, "You are to go to the Water Gardens, to spend some time with your children."

"But–"

"While you are there, I will consider our next move… I will demand Elia's and your wife's remains to be returned to you – to us to be buried." Doran interrupted him, "Your children deserve to say goodbye to their mother."

Oberyn closed his eyes, tears were pressing to escape but he willed them away. He nodded silently, Doran waved him away and he rushed outside, he saddled his horse as quickly as possible and rode to the Water Gardens. Cheerful laughter greeted him; Hela had loved it here, so she had arranged for it to be their permanent residence.

He dismounted and found them all playing in the water, Obara stood guard, her seriousness reminded him of Hela's way of breaking all Obara's walls down with love. Little Sarella was seated on the edge splashing the water while her wetnurse held on to her, Sarella never even knew her mother. Life was so cruel to take a mother from her child so soon, Oberyn vowed silently that he would make sure Sarella knew her mother and he would keep Hela's memory alive to their children.

Morgan looked up and grinned at him; Oberyn fell to his knees and opened his arms, soon all his children were clamoring for hugs. They told him what they had been up to and what they wanted, they asked if they could get pets of all kinds and different weapons to practice with. He just basked in the love they gave him and he wished that Hela had been there.

"My children," Oberyn smiled at them all, "Obara, Lady Nym," he looked at his girls, who looked back knowingly, they knew what had happened. He didn't want to tell the children just yet, he needed to just be with them for a few days before he had to ruin their lives.

A moon later and Oberyn was no closer to telling the children than he was before… he just didn't know how to. A noise alerted him to someone arriving, he went to greet them. Doran stood in the courtyard with a smile, "I have a surprise for you brother."

"I don't really want anything you can give me…" Oberyn drawled.

"You will want this," Doran stated, he waved at a wheelhouse behind him; two adults stepped out they were both dark haired and dirty. The woman had shoulder-length black hair; she had a babe in her arms equally as dirty and dark-haired as his parents.

"Oberyn…" That voice was enough to bring Oberyn to his knees; a soft hand cupped his cheek. Soft lips touched his and a pair of green eyes stared at him with love, absentmindedly he noticed that Doran was now holding the babe. "I'm home, I returned home. Please speak to me, say something."

Oberyn reached up and touched the black hair something stuck to the hair and a bit of blonde hair shone through, "Hela?" his voice was hoarse and wreaked with pain.

"Yes, yes my Love…"

"You…" Oberyn pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, "How? How did you escape?"

"We found a way out."

"We?" Oberyn frowned and then he looked up, the man bowed to him and his eyes were drawn to the children.

"Rhaenys, Aegon, Ser Jaime and I. we found a way out and escaped…" She smiled sadly, "We rode our horses, I'm afraid Heartfire is a bit worn out and Elia – Elia she…" Hela swallowed, tears dripped down her face.

Oberyn hugged her close and looked at them, they were all thin, exhausted and dirty, "You all need a good meal and a bath." He commented.

"Yes please," Rhaenys chirped, she also looked scared and weary as she clung to Ser Jaime.

"I will show you where you can wash yourself," Doran took the children and Ser Jaime away, leaving Oberyn with his wife, his wife who was breathing, alive, well and still smiling at him.

He rose and picked her up, she laughed and he carried her to their private rooms, he undressed her with care and noticed how thin she had become, bruises appeared here and there and her hands were calloused from use. He placed her in the bath and joined her; he washed her and peppered her clean skin with kisses.

Her hair was cleaned and soon it shone with its silvery blonde beauty, short and curly it framed her face in a way it hadn't when she had had long hair. She began kissing his neck and he hugged her closer. He needed her so much, but he was mindful of her ordeal, he helped her out and dried her skin with the soft towels she had chosen for them.

"Oberyn…" she whispered.

Oberyn helped her to bed and placed a tray beside them, "Eat."

She ate a bit and then her eyes found his, "Our children?"

"They are fine, all of them are fine," Oberyn assured her.

"Are they?" tears began rolling down her face, "Are they really? Haven't they been told that I was dead?"

"I… I couldn't." Oberyn looked away, "Obara and Nymeria knew, I don't know about the rest."

She closed her eyes, "I want to see them…"

"You need rest," Oberyn ordered firmly, "You are to sleep and recover."

"Oberyn please," she begged.

With those words she got her way, Oberyn collected their children and soon they were all seated around her. She kissed their cheeks, foreheads and touched them all, she hugged them close and they found their way under the covers and snuggled close to Hela.

Obara stood by the bed, the only one who did not sit on the bed, "I'm happy you're home Mother."

Oberyn smiled widely at Obara's words, Hela began crying, with a great smile she pulled Obara to her and kissed her cheeks, "I am too, Sweetheart."

Oberyn didn't know what they would do now, did they just ignore that Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister had killed Elia and her husband or did they push Aegon or Rhaenys forward as the true heir to the throne? There was also Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys Targaryen who was in Essos, they had escaped Dragonstone before Stannis Baratheon arrived.

Oberyn knew Doran had gotten letters from the new Hand of the King, Jon Arryn… it was an offer of peace, but how could there be peace when Robert spat on Elia's memory when Tywin Lannister declared that Hela was a bastard dragon and that she deserved to die?

Oberyn felt his anger rise inside and growled, "Oberyn…"

Hela's voice called him back, she held out a hand for him and he joined his family in their bed. For now, he would just hold his family close, later he would decide what to do… Perhaps Hela wanted to join Viserys and Daenerys in Essos… perhaps that would be for the best, taking Rhaenys and Aegon to Essos, far away from Robert and his henchmen. Yes, they would find the lost Prince and Princess and help them grow; soon they would have a Targaryen on the throne again with his and his wife's help.

Just a week later they were on a ship ready to sail to Essos, the children were all sleeping; Jaime and Ellaria were guarding them. Ellaria and Hela had had a hard conversation where Ellaria had apologized and Hela had thanked her for comforting Oberyn when she couldn't be there. They ended up sitting on the floor hugging and crying, and now Ellaria was the protector of their children. Hela was seated in their cabin just looking out at the sea; Oberyn stopped just watching his love as she sat there the moon making her hair glow. She was singing sweetly to herself, just smiling at the beauty of the ocean.

"_With all the years between us,_

_I know your heart,_

_You know I'd never lie,_

_Let other people judge us,_

_With all their own assumptions,_

_You know with me you never have to hide,_

_We'll never be those wide-eyed kids who fell in love then,_

_We'll never fit inside those narrow lines again,_

_We could pretend, we could pretend,_

_But that never suited us somehow_."

She saw him standing there, with swaying hips she walked over and pulled him to their bed. They sat together with his arm curled around her, she continued her song.

"_Love is endlessly surprising,_

_Too precious to be squandered,_

_I'll always be your lover,_

_I'll always be your shoulder,_

_And I don't care how far they say we've wandered,_

_They think the only road is where they're heading,_

_But you and I were meant to sail upon the sea,_

_We could pretend, we could pretend,_

_But that never suited us somehow._

_So trust me now,_

_I'll never weigh you like an anchor,_

_I hope you'll always see me there inside your sail._

_I can see you're always worrying,_

_What they'd say if they found out,_

_If you'd only listen,_

_It might surprise them,_

_With what this choice is actually about,_

_We don't apologize for what we share between us,_

_And every day we seem to fall in love again,_

_We could pretend, we could pretend,_

_But that never suited us somehow._

_So trust me now,_

_Trust me now,_

_Trust me now_."

"Let's see what the future brings," Oberyn whispered as he kissed her.

"Children, happiness, love," she smiled, "hardships, pains, and war, but always love will guide us."

"It will," Oberyn nodded, he pulled her against him and soon they forgot all about the future, focusing just on the present and each other. Soon they would be with all the remaining Targaryen's and they would raise them to be kings and queens in their own right, they would return to Westeros triumphant. The new Targaryen Dynasty would last a thousand years if Oberyn had anything to say about it.

END

I really can't say I'm pleased with this story... something just feels off and I have written and re-written this like four times... the mistakes are there and it is rushed in some places, I just need to get it out of my head before I lose my mind over this story... so here it is, it's not perfect, its not as I wanted it but it is here.

The first song is of course from Heather Dale, its called "Stars" and the second is also from Heather Dale, "For Guinevere"

Year of travel to Sunspear: 273AC

Year of Marriage: 275AC

Helaena: born in 260AC

Oberyn: born in 257AC

Obara Sand: born in 271AC

Nymeria Sand: born in 274AC

Prince Duncan & Princess Tyrene: born in 277AC

Prince Morgan: born in 278AC

Princess Sarella: born in 281AC


End file.
